


Sway

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Sway

Hanging out with friends

There’s a reason you don’t drink

Why does the room sway?


End file.
